


Наши бы никогда

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Prisoner of War, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Кроули делится с Азирафаэлем своими фантазиями и шокирует его. Сможет ли он убедить Азирафаэля поучаствовать в ролевой игре, где после апокалипсиса побеждают Небесные силы? И что ждет самого Кроули, который не понимает, что его желания могут исполниться?Предупреждение: в тексте присутствует сцена с сомнительным согласием на секс. Но в реальности никто из героев не страдает.Работа написана для команды Fandom Good Omens 2019 на ФБ2019
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 37





	Наши бы никогда

— Какой кошмар, — содрогнулся Азирафаэль. — Кроули, как тебе только в голову могло прийти такое?

И в голосе, и в синих глазах Азирафаэля сейчас не было ничего, кроме ужаса. Будто ангел только что увидел, как Господь Бог испепелил Содом и Гоморру, а Метатрон начал Третью мировую войну, заставив Северную Корею выпустить ядерную ракету в сторону Вашингтона.

Кроули вздохнул.

— А что не так? — он пожал плечами. — Я просто ответил на твой вопрос, ангел.

— Ангел, — повторил вслед за ним Азирафаэль. — У тебя какое-то странное представление об ангелах, Кроули.

Пауза растянулась, и некоторое время в подсобке царствовала хрупкая тишина. Ее нарушало лишь робкое звяканье металла о стенки чашки: Кроули тщательно размешивал сахар. Он снова потянулся к сахарнице — за третьей ложечкой — и только после этого понял, что никогда прежде не подслащивал чай. 

И глянул на Азирафаэля. Тот молчал, не поднимая глаз на Кроули, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, как важно ему сейчас внимательно рассмотреть цветочный узор на блюдечке. Даже важнее, чем доесть лежащий на этом блюдечке скон с вареньем.

На мгновение Кроули решил, что ему стоит извиниться и уйти. 

Но это все-таки был Азирафаэль. Его Азирафаэль. В магазинчик которого заглянул не то случайный прохожий, не то турист, и забыл здесь свою собственную книгу по семейной психологии. А читал Азирафаэль быстро. Больше всего его потрясла глава о доверии и эротических фантазиях, которыми автор советовал делиться с партнером.

— Ты еще скажи «как тебе не стыдно, Кроули».

— Как тебе не стыдно, Кроули. 

Это уже никуда не годилось. В конце концов, Азирафаэль сам пригласил его сюда — и Кроули пришел, надеясь на приятный вечер в компании и в постели ангела — и сам завел с ним разговор, попросив, чтобы Кроули рассказал ему — только честно — о своих тайных фантазиях.

И Кроули рассказал.

— …Небеса победили, меня взяли в плен, отдали тебе на перевоспитание, ты этим воспользовался и делаешь со мной все, что раньше бы постеснялся...

Наконец Азирафаэль устал от созерцания цветочного узора на блюдечке. Или все-таки смирился с тем, что Кроули действительно не стыдно. И ответил:

— Наши бы никогда… 

— То есть ты считаешь, если в Армагеддоне победит ваша сторона, меня просто убьют?

— Ну вообще-то…

В воздухе повисло непроизнесенное «да», а сам Азирафаэль застыл. И выпрямился. И на миг превратился в того, кем всегда был — и кем никогда не переставал быть — в воина, в Стража Восточных Врат, в ангела, который был готов сразиться с Сатаной, защищая этот мир.

Кроули был заворожен. Он сейчас видел того Азирафаэля, которого, наверно, знал и помнил только он сам, Кроули. И которого он так любил.

— Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред, — произнес Азирафаэль. — Ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю. Я буду защищать тебя, Кроули, и если потребуется — даже от своих. 

— Я тоже не позволю причинить тебе вред, ангел. И надеюсь, что Армагеддона не будет. Но…

Кроули решил отвести взгляд в сторону. С минуту он разглядывал переплеты на средневековых фолиантах, а потом осторожно посмотрел на Азирафаэля. Теперь перед ним снова сидел его домашний, книжный ангел, от которого пахло свежей выпечкой и травяным сбором. И который порой читал книги, совершенно не предназначенные для ангелов. И задавал не подобающие ангелам вопросы. 

— Я не знаю, что ты еще прочитал в этой книге, но наши фантазии не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, понимаешь? Их нельзя принимать всерьез.

— Понимаю. Но я все-таки ангел, и…

— Пока что получается, что я, демон, больше тебя верю в Небесное милосердие.

Азирафаэль схватился за голову. 

— У меня есть идея, — Кроули даже не думал сдаваться. — Давай спросим мнения какого-нибудь другого ангела. Например, ты можешь связаться со своим боссом. Я уверен, он сумеет нас просветить.

— Кроули, я не буду беспокоить архангела Гавриила по такому поводу.

— Скажешь, что это я виноват. Все плохое можно свалить на демона! 

— Кроули!

— Тебе необязательно рассказывать Гавриилу, что за книги ты тут читаешь и почему ты вдруг заинтересовался тем, что происходит у меня в голове. Увидишь, Гавриил прекрасно поймет, что я имею в виду. И будет рад все объяснить или даже показать. Например, как следует поступать с захваченными в плен демонами.

— Кроули, это шантаж.

В ответ Кроули вздохнул. 

— Азирафаэль, ты же сам задал мне этот вопрос. Как видишь, я не солгал. Неужели моя искренность ничего не стоит?

Синие глаза Азирафаэля затуманило чувство вины: теперь стыдно было ангелу.

— Я очень ценю твое отношение, Кроули, и поэтому я хотел поговорить о доверии, а не об архангеле Гаврииле или…

— Ну и как ты думаешь, мы сможем обойтись без его консультаций? — спросил Кроули. 

И улыбнулся: самой опасной, самой искушающей улыбкой, перед которой не смог бы устоять ни один человек. Пусть даже на Азирафаэле это обычно и не срабатывало — тот слишком хорошо и давно его знал. Вот и сейчас он сперва отвел взгляд в сторону, будто не решался посмотреть на Кроули, но потом, покачав головой, все-таки произнес:

— Попробуем. 

Прошла минута: теперь сам Кроули не решался нарушить тишину. Казалось, Азирафаэль о чем-то напряженно размышлял.

— И?

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Что я должен с тобой делать?

— Что-то такое, чтобы сначала я был против. Ну или чтобы мне казалось, что я против. Но потом мне должно понравиться, понимаешь?

— То есть мы можем почитать что-нибудь вместе? Знаешь, есть одна интересная книга…

— Только не это, Азирафаэль!

— Мы можем заняться благотворительностью. У церкви святой Маргарет по воскресеньям раздают теплую одежду нищим…

— Нет, ты с этим сам прекрасно справишься. 

— Я же должен перевоспитать тебя, верно?

— Мне не должно быть скучно! И вообще, перевоспитание — это только предлог! Ты должен воспользоваться тем, что я твой пленник и не могу сопротивляться! Например, ты можешь заставить меня играть на арфе. А так как я не умею, ты меня накажешь и заставишь играть на свирели. На своей ангельской свирели. 

По лицу Азирафаэля разлилась краска. 

— Ты и так часто на ней играешь, — пробормотал он. 

Следующая пауза растянулась надолго. Кроули допил свой чай — уже давно остывший — и подвинул чашку в сторону. Сейчас он чувствовал настоящее отчаяние. Ангел был невыносим и ни черта не соображал в горячих развлечениях.

Именно в этот момент лицо Азирафаэля озарилось солнечной улыбкой.

— Кажется, я понял! Я сейчас!

Кроули ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Азирафаэль поднимется со стула и пойдет к книжным полкам. Спустя некоторое время он вернулся: со стопкой тяжелых старинных фолиантов в кожаных переплетах и с железными замками. Азирафаэль водрузил книги на стол, а сам сел на диван.

— А это что такое? 

— Это нам пригодится, — ответил Азирафаэль, положив себе на колени первый том из стопки.

Кроули тоже пересел на диван — поближе к Азирафаэлю, обнял его за плечи и заглянул в книгу, вспоминая латынь и рассматривая рисунки.

— Я не совсем понял, зачем тебе труд по алхимии…

— … и демонологии.

— С тобой рядом сидит самый красивый демон этого мира, самый настоящий профессионал в области искушений, а ты читаешь книжки про каких-то других, отсталых представителей Ада. Знаешь, ангел, я против, — заметил Кроули и театрально насупил брови. — Эй, ангел? Ты слушаешь, что я говорю?

— Я прекрасно тебя слышу. Хочешь вина, Кроули? Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы во всем разобраться и подготовиться.

— Ангел, — Кроули вздохнул. — Раньше тебе не нужно было готовиться к тому, чтобы затащить меня в постель. Или чтобы позволить мне затащить в постель тебя. Конечно, если опустить тот драматический факт, что мне пришлось ждать этого радостного события почти что шесть тысяч лет. Но иногда ты даже удивлял меня некоторой спонтанностью. Что ты хочешь найти в труде по демонологии? Какую-нибудь интересную позу, которую мы еще не пробовали?

— В каком-то смысле да.

Азирафаэль все-таки поднялся, покопался в буфете и вернулся с бутылкой итальянского Primitivo. Он разлил вино по бокалам и опять сосредоточился на фолиантах. 

Спустя час в подсобке почти ничего не изменилось. Кроули развалился на диванчике, сняв солнечные очки и положив голову на колени Азирафаэля. Лица ангела он почти не видел, потому что в руках тот все еще держал очередной бесценный фолиант. Допив вино прямо из бутылки, Кроули призвал к себе следующую — сначала из кухонного шкафчика, а потом и третью, из Небытия. 

Еще через час Кроули просто уснул. 

А потом его разбудил голос ангела:

— Кажется, я нашел то, что нужно.

— Мне протрезветь?

— Необязательно. Я скажу, когда надо будет. Или нет, — спохватился Азирафаэль, — мне нужно твое принципиальное согласие на этот эксперимент.

— На какой?

— Для начала я нарисую на тебе несколько знаков. Можно?

Кроули рассмеялся:

— Ну, для такого мне точно нельзя трезветь. Можно.

— Только пойдем туда, где нам будет удобнее.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — ответил Кроули, мигом поднимаясь и следуя за Азирафаэлем в маленькую скромную спальню. Которую он когда-то сам обставил и до сих пор тихонько менял тартан на черный шелк, если оставался здесь на ночь. 

Азирафаэль усадил Кроули на краешек кровати и очень скоро вернулся с пером и чернилами. Расстегнул манжеты его рубашки и взял за руку, осторожно касаясь пером запястья.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Я надеюсь, это как минимум что-то похабное на ангельском языке. 

— В ангельском языке нет ни одного похабного, как ты выразился, слова.

— Вот поэтому у вас на Небесах так скучно, да?

Отвечать Азирафаэль не стал, а когда закончил с запястьями, снял с Кроули рубашку и попросил лечь на живот. 

— Это самая странная прелюдия к сексу за всю мою жизнь. Эй, мне щекотно!

— Потерпи, пожалуйста. 

— Там написано, что я теперь принадлежу тебе? И обязуюсь быть хорошим демоном? И помогать силам Добра? 

— Почти. Осталось еще немножко.

Глаза у Кроули слипались. Как бы он ни хотел оказаться в постели вместе с ангелом — или под ангелом, чтобы тот наконец вставил ему как следует — его быстро окутал сон. Последнее, что он почувствовал — это как Азирафаэль поцеловал его в щеку и, перевернув на бок, укрыл одеялом.

***

Что-то легкое и пушистое коснулось его щеки, шеи и груди — и по коже прошел электрический разряд.

— Ты слишком долго спишь, дорогой, — в голосе Азирафаэля послышался упрек. — Тебе придется еще много учиться дисциплине и правильному режиму. Иначе я тебя совсем разбалую, и никакого толку не будет.

Кроули открыл глаза.

— Что за…

Азирафаэль лежал рядом с ним и водил большим ангельским пером по его груди.

Вот только на Азирафаэле сейчас был вязаный свитер, из-под которого выступал воротничок рубашки в шотландскую клетку и вельветовые брюки, а сам Кроули был полностью раздет. Не то чтобы он возражал. В конце концов, ему нравилось в постели ангела, нравилось лежать в ней раздетым, а когда его будили так — пером — это нравилось Кроули еще больше. 

Просто все это было немного странно. И еще он не понимал смысла слов, которые сейчас произнес Азирафаэль. Тот чуть сдвинулся, сел рядом с Кроули — и пушистое ангельское перо коснулось живота и паха.

— Ангел, — застонал Кроули, озираясь и не узнавая спальни в книжном магазинчике. Эта комната, как и кровать, была намного шире. — Что вообще происходит? Где я?

Азирафаэль покачал головой и сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Бедный мой Кроули. Ты никак не привыкнешь к новой жизни, да?

Кроули одним махом вскочил с кровати. 

Что-то было не так, и он прекрасно это чувствовал. Он снова обвел глазами спальню — на стене висели портреты существ с нимбами и крыльями, а окно закрывала широкая портьера, откуда пробивались лучи солнца. Необычно яркие: ведь окно в спальне Азирафаэля выходило в узкий внутренний дворик в Сохо, а там было сумрачно в любое время суток. 

— Где моя одежда? — спросил Кроули.

Азирафаэль снова улыбнулся.

— Тебе не нужна здесь одежда, Кроули. Мы с тобой одни, и здесь тепло. А ты очень красив и нравишься мне именно таким.

Кроули покачал головой.

— Азирафаэль, что ты такое говоришь? Я странно себя чувствую.

Он вдруг посмотрел на свои руки — и увидел у себя на запястьях черные отчетливые символы, похожие на печати. Кроули не понимал, что значат все эти иероглифы.

Но дело было в них.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей кожу на спине что-то кольнуло, и на мгновение Кроули ощутил — и эти печати на запястьях, и то, что сейчас царапает ему спину — все это невидимыми нитями связывало его с Азирафаэлем.

Который все еще сидел на кровати с загадочным выражением лица. 

Кроули бросился вон из спальни — в книжный лабиринт, который ничем не походил на магазинчик в Сохо — в гостиную, которой у Азирафаэля никогда прежде не было — к широкому окну.

За стеклом не было ничего, кроме облаков и солнца. 

Он вдруг услышал шаги за спиной.

— Бедный мой Кроули, — повторил Азирафаэль.

— Не подходи ко мне! — закричал Кроули. — Кто ты вообще такой? Хастур? Дагон? 

— Не бойся. Я ангел Азирафаэль, и тебе не нужно меня бояться.

Кроули призвал к себе свои силы, выпуская крылья и готовясь защищаться.

— Ты сейчас так прекрасен, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Когда ты обнаженный и с крыльями. Ты всегда нравился мне таким.

— Не подходи!

— Кроули, прекрати немедленно.

В голосе Азирафаэля вдруг послышалась строгость и та укоризна, с которой он говорил Кроули о дисциплине. 

— Убери крылья.

Запястья — и та штука на спине — вспыхнули огнем, и Кроули подчинился.

Несколько секунд он еще пытался понять, почему это произошло против его воли.

— Иди ко мне, мой хороший.

— Нет! 

Невидимая сила потянула Кроули к Азирафаэлю. Он упирался, сжимая зубы, боролся — и все-таки сделал шаг навстречу ему. И еще один.

— Ты должен меня слушаться.

Теперь Азирафаэль подошел к Кроули сам, взял за руку — а когда тот попытался оттолкнуть Азирафаэля — притянул его к себе, обнимая.

— Таков был уговор, Кроули. Ты слушаешься меня и хорошо себя ведешь.

Кроули все еще силился освободиться из захвата, когда Азирафаэль скомандовал:

— Стой смирно.

— Что ты со мной сделал?

— Я тебя спас, Кроули, — Азирафаэль чуть отодвинулся и теперь смотрел на Кроули с неподдельной теплотой. — Успокойся, дорогой, теперь все хорошо. Ты со мной. Мы с тобой на Небесах.

Внутри у Кроули все заледенело. Конечно, если бы его навсегда низвергли в Ад, это было бы еще хуже, но сейчас он попал на Небеса, в стан врага, и глядел в добрые глаза Азирафаэля, который считал совершенно нормальным приказывать ему и которому Кроули, получается, не мог сопротивляться. И не знал, что страшнее.

— Почему?

— Тебя взяли в плен во время Армагеддона, — объяснил Азирафаэль, ослабляя хватку. — Наши долго не могли решить, что делать с тобой. Между прочим, сначала тебя хотели отдать архангелу Гавриилу. Мне казалось, это было бы слишком жестокое наказание. Ведь я так давно знаю тебя, Кроули, и всегда чувствовал искорку добра в твоей душе. 

Азирафаэль ласково погладил Кроули по щеке.

— Я поручился за тебя, и тебя отдали мне. Странно, что мне опять приходится рассказывать это тебе, Кроули. 

— Что значит «отдали мне»?

— Я сказал, что смогу тебя перевоспитать. Взрастить в тебе добро, научить хорошему. В том числе труду на благо Небес и дисциплине, уберечь тебя от новых пороков. Это было трудно: убедить Совет Архангелов в том, что я сумею это сделать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня перевоспитывали! 

— Кроули, — Азирафаэль покачал головой. — Я знал, на что шел, и понимаю, что мне будет трудно. Но я терпелив, и я знаю, что любовь творит чудеса.

С этими словами Азирафаэль погладил Кроули по груди. Провел рукой по бедру, сжал ягодицу, а потом накрыл его член ладонью.

— И еще раз скажу, что не стоит раскрывать крылья просто так. Вот когда ты стоишь передо мной на коленях — другое дело. Тогда мне очень нравится, понимаешь? 

— Азирафаэль, — прошептал Кроули. — Я всегда знал, что в глубине души ты настоящий негодяй.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. 

— Я думал, что ты меня… 

— … я очень тебя люблю, Кроули, — произнес Азирафаэль. — Именно поэтому ты здесь. Иди за мной.

Кроули подчинился. И даже почти не удивился, когда Азирафаэль подвел его к креслу, в которое сел сам, и повлек его вниз, заставляя Кроули согнуться и практически улечься себе на колени, так что колени самого Кроули теперь упирались в пол.

— Это для твоей же пользы, дорогой.

Ладонь Азирафаэля была тяжела, и от первого удара Кроули зашипел, а от десятого у него из глаз брызнули слезы. Но куда хуже стало, когда Азирафаэль перестал его бить, погладил горящую кожу на заднице и, обхватив рукой член Кроули, стал его ласкать.

— Мне неприятно, — сказал Кроули. — Не делай так со мной, пожалуйста. 

Азирафаэль на секунду остановился. Нащупал пальцем головку члена — Кроули едва сдержал стон — и добавил:

— Ты должен меня слушаться, понимаешь?

— Да.

Азирафаэль снова провел ладонью по его ягодице, и снова ударил — несильно, будто лишь примерялся.

— Или мне продолжить?

— Нет, пожалуйста, перестань! 

— Для чего ты здесь, Кроули?

— Чтобы учиться дисциплине, — выдавил из себя Кроули, извиваясь у него на коленях и пытаясь принять чуть более удобную позу, чтобы задницу не так жгло. Член заныл, и Кроули сходил с ума от чудовищной смеси боли и удовольствия. — И смирению!

— Хорошо. Теперь не ерзай и послушай меня.

Это оказалось труднее всего: Азирафаэль все еще не давал ему встать. Не давал и кончить: Кроули, не удержавшись, потянулся рукой к своему ноющему и взбухшему члену, и Азирафаэль немедленно перехватил его запястье.

— Для начала надо убрать в нашем жилище — это ведь и твое жилище тоже, Кроули. Ты помнишь, кого мы ждем вечером?

— Нет, — ответил Кроули и мгновенно пожалел, потому что ягодицу вновь обжег удар.

— Плохо. К нам придут гости. Они хотят посмотреть на тебя. Ты ведь понимаешь, скольким я рискнул, дав приют демону здесь, на Небесах?

— Да, — Кроули застыл. — То есть как это — посмотреть на меня?

— Они хотят убедиться, что ты не опасен. Что ты учишься смирению. Разумеется, мне придется надеть на тебя ошейник и цепь. Чтобы все, кто приходят ко мне в дом, чувствовали себя в безопасности. Может быть, не все они уверены в силе этих печатей, — Азирафаэль провел ногтем по спине Кроули. — Ты помнишь, что должен быть вежливым и послушным не только со мной, но и с моими гостями? 

— Да. 

Кроули пробрала дрожь. 

Он вдруг представил себе, как это будет — еще несколько ангелов, которые хотят убедиться в том, что демон слушается приказов Неба. Он даже не сомневался в том, какие это будут приказы и что с ним могут сделать другие ангелы. Особенно если он будет голый, в ошейнике и на цепи. Или как сейчас, когда его член стоит колом, а кончить ему все еще нельзя: этот урок дисциплины несомненно произведет впечатление.

— Азирафаэль, — взмолился Кроули, — я их боюсь. 

Азирафаэль погладил его по спине — неожиданно ласково — и позволил подняться, а сам встал напротив Кроули. Обхватил его лицо и поцеловал в губы. 

— Какой ты глупый, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Они не сделают тебе ничего плохого. 

— Зачем они придут? 

— Кроули, — Азирафаэль покачал головой. — Ты должен с благодарностью принимать все, что даруют тебе Небеса. Только так ты обретешь подлинное смирение и заслужишь прощение.

— Пожалуйста, ангел…

— В прошлый раз все было хорошо, правда? Ты был таким послушным демоном, и даже архангел Гавриил остался доволен тобой. А ведь он советовал мне быть с тобой строже. Но я всегда знал: лишь любовь может спасти того, кто совершил Падение. И даже наказание всегда должно произрастать из любви.

— Азирафаэль, — Кроули упал перед ним на колени. — Позволь мне…

Он обхватил бедра Азирафаэля руками, потерся щекой о его член, скрытый брюками, и взглянул на Азирафаэля снизу. Тот кивнул, и Кроули сейчас же расстегнул на нем ремень и ширинку на брюках, и снова потерся о член щекой, и наконец приспустил белье и вдохнул запах — такой знакомый и любимый, и принялся делать то, что Азирафаэль так любил. Целовал его член, проводил языком по всей длине, брал в рот и чуть-чуть сосал, выпускал, слизывал капельки с головки и снова брал в рот. И старался не обращать внимания на то, как невыносим стал жар у него самого в паху. Он чуть откинул голову, снова глядя на Азирафаэля — тот смотрел на Кроули с небывалой нежностью, и Кроули вспомнил, что еще нужно сделать, чтобы Азирафаэль был им доволен и выпустил крылья. Азирафаэль улыбнулся, погладил Кроули по голове, запустил руку ему в волосы и снова притянул к себе, заставляя продолжить, и Кроули снова брал в рот и сосал, наращивая ритм, пока по телу Азирафаэля не прошла дрожь и тот не кончил — толчками изливаясь в рот Кроули.

— Пожалуйста, не отдавай меня им, — попросил Кроули, облизывая губы. — Я буду делать все, что ты прикажешь. Все, что ты захочешь. Только не отдавай меня им.

— Ты должен доверять мне, — ответил Азирафаэль.

Кроули видел, как дыхание ангела выровнялось. Потом тот вдруг погладил Кроули по щеке и скрылся за книжным лабиринтом. Сам Кроули все еще оставался на коленях: подняться он не решался. И дотронуться до себя рукой — тоже.

Впрочем, Азирафаэль вернулся быстро.

— Они придут просто посмотреть на тебя, Кроули, — сказал тот. — Больше ничего. И тебе все-таки стоит привыкнуть к ошейнику. 

Не дожидаясь, когда на шее ему застегнут ошейник, Кроули поднялся, призывая к себе силы.

— Ты же сам этого хотел, Кроули, — услышал он.

В одно мгновение он оказался у порога небесного жилища. Рванулся вперед, пробивая дверь — и ломая невидимую преграду — и бросился вниз, раскрывая крылья.

***

Он свалился в мягкую, знакомую теплоту.

Осторожно приподняв край одеяла, Кроули обвел глазами комнату, где находился: к счастью, он отлично видел в темноте. Штукатурка на потолке была немного облупившейся, и Кроули мгновенно сообразил, где находится. 

Он выскользнул из-под одеяла и обнаружил, что все еще одет, хотя половина пуговиц на рубашке была расстегнута. На всякий случай Кроули все-таки отодвинул портьеру и выглянул наружу: за окном, выходящим во внутренний дворик, брезжило пасмурное лондонское утро, а по узкому подоконнику стучал мелкий дождик. 

На цыпочках подойдя к двери, Кроули осторожно ее приоткрыл.

Азирафаэль сидел в своей подсобке, читая книгу: издание казалось самым современным.

Увидев Кроули, он мигом отложил книгу в сторону, поднялся и радостно произнес:

— Доброе утро! Выпьешь со мной чая? 

— Не стоит, — быстро сказал Кроули. — Как-нибудь в другой раз. Мне пора.

Азирафаэль всплеснул руками.

— Как же так? Я собирался приготовить яичницу. Или, если хочешь, мы можем сходить позавтракать в «Ритц».

— Дела. Извини.

Кроули как раз отыскал глазами свой пиджак, быстро натянул его и, схватив со стола солнечные очки, бросился к выходу. Пробежав — или даже пролетев — весь книжный лабиринт, он остановился лишь у самой двери. 

Это неправильно, решил Кроули, убегать отсюда так.

Он вернулся в подсобку. 

— Эти символы, — начал Кроули, оттягивая правую манжету рубашки. Печать, не холодная и не теплая, все еще оставалась на его коже. — Которые ты на мне нарисовал. Как они работают?

Азирафаэль смотрел на него с самым удивленным видом. 

— Похоже, что никак. 

— Давай честно, Азирафаэль.

Тот пожал плечами.

— В книге было сказано, что эти печати привяжут тебя ко мне, — объяснил Азирафаэль. — Но ты то ли слишком устал, то ли слишком увлекся вином. А когда ты уснул, мне было неудобно тебя будить. 

Кроули кивнул. Нужно было уходить сейчас, но он все еще медлил.

— Может быть, все намного проще, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Этот труд по демонологии написан человеком. К счастью, люди ничего не знают о демонах. И об ангелах тоже.

За окном сквозь дождь засияло солнце, и Кроули подумал, что не помнит такого теплого апреля.

— А если бы символы сработали, что бы ты со мной сделал?

Азирафаэль опустил глаза и покачал головой.

— Кроули, дорогой, я бы не смог сделать то, что ты так хотел. Я правда не могу, прости.

— И все-таки.

— Я бы привязал тебя к стулу и заставил бы прочесть какой-нибудь псалом.

— Псалом? Меня? Ты считаешь, я знаю их наизусть?

Кроули нахмурился.

— Ну, я бы одолжил тебе что-нибудь из своей коллекции книг, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

— Я никогда не стану читать псалом!

— Мне кажется, я бы сумел тебя уговорить. 

По запястьям и спине вдруг прошел электрический ток, и Кроули дернулся.

— А потом я бы испек сконы на завтрак и заставил бы тебя съесть хотя бы парочку. Между прочим, я неплохо их готовлю. На большее я, наверно, не способен. Извини.

Азирафаэль снова смотрел куда-то в сторону.

Кроули решил уйти, не прощаясь: он просто не знал, что сказать, а жар внизу живота уже мешал.

Вернувшись в Мейфэйр, он не стал дожидаться лифта и взбежал на седьмой этаж по лестнице.

Затворил за собой дверь и, прислонившись к стене, быстро расстегнул брюки, оттянул резинку белья и обхватил член ладонью. И закрыл глаза. Сумасшедший-и-страшный-Азирафаэль-с-Небес и домашний-пахнущий-выпечкой-и-книгами-Азирафаэль поочередно касались его, бесцеремонно его трогали, опускали его на колени, раскладывали его на столе, ставили раком и брали его, вставляя ему по самые яйца, привязывали к стулу и впихивали ему в рот намазанный вареньем скон, заставляли читать псалмы и убирать в книжном магазинчике, раздевали его догола и показывали его гостям — голого и беспомощного, и заставляли его упиваться своим унижением, наказывали его, надевали на него ошейник, не позволяли кончить и доводили до исступления — и все это, черт возьми, было совершенно прекрасно. 

Кончив, Кроули ушел в душ и долго стоял там, вспоминая так напугавшие его Небеса и пасмурное утро с мелким дождиком. Посмотрел на свои запястья. Эти чернила не смывались гелем для душа, но он вполне мог бы удалить их другим способом. И не стал. 

Весь день Кроули никуда не выходил. Обошел с пульверизатором растения, заказал суши по телефону и валялся на диване, бесконечно переключая каналы и не понимая, что там показывают и о чем говорят. 

Наконец он ушел в спальню, сбросил с себя одежду, с головой залез под одеяло и свернулся клубком. Упал в пустоту на пару часов — и так же легко выплыл, вынырнул из нее, так и не увидев те Небеса, с которых сбежал. Потому что смелости остаться там — с тем Азирафаэлем — он в себе не нашел.

Было около шести, когда Кроули поднял со столика телефон и несколько минут вертел его в руках.

А потом все-таки набрал заветный номер.

— Я не помешаю? — на всякий случай спросил Кроули. — Можно, я загляну к тебе сегодня вечером?

— Конечно, — голос Азирафаэля был наполнен теплотой. — Я всегда тебя жду.

На минуту Кроули прикрыл глаза. 

Он не сомневался, что Азирафаэль действительно его ждет. 

Он надеялся, что в следующий раз ему хватит смелости.


End file.
